


Want

by tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sehun wanting sexy kris how can you blame him, kris wanting him back because have you seen sehun, mutual wanting which is nice i like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun thinks he can live peacefully hiding his want for his hyung. As such, he is definitely not prepared when Kris seems to want him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it begins

It starts off slow—without much thought. Sehun’s in his shared room, sitting on his creaky bed when the thought swallows him whole.

 _Holy fuck, Kris-hyung is_ hot.

It’s a thought that takes its time to ease in slowly, like molten lava oozing down a cracked volcano. Slow, but it’s there. Unmistakable. He revels in the warmth that washes over him, the feeling almost puzzling. Avoiding his new feelings is impossible, which is something he soon realises when he tries to think back to the girls he’s jerked off to in the past. His dick still hardens interestedly, but then he thinks about _Kris_ and suddenly he’s confused about what a girl even is.

Are his feelings perverse? Thinking about his hyung in this foreign way? He’s deviating a bit from the standard hyung-dongsaeng relationship. But, his body’s natural reaction to Kris’ presence seems unavoidable, so really, the question is whether he gives a shit. It’s not like Kris will ever find out anyway.

It’s unfair to say that he hasn’t _noticed_ his hyung in the past. Because he has. How can he be blind to his hyungs’ beauty when they were all handpicked as the best. There’s a reason why they’re EXO and subsequently why he’s the one sitting here with a hard-on in his pants.

He knows this. He’s always known this. But it’s different now. Now that Sehun’s had this stark realisation that hey, maybe he might want to get into Kris’ pants, he can’t help but feel corrupt. This isn’t what he’s supposed to feel for his hyung, nor for any hyung. Why does he suddenly want to touch Kris’ lean body? Where did the thought even come from?

But, that in itself is something to brush aside because inwardly he knows the desire has been brooding deep within for awhile now. This isn’t something that popped up overnight and it gets Sehun’s tummy tingling. Twisting. His stomach has been swapped out for butterflies and when he thinks about his long limbed, thick bodied, wide grinning hyung, the want in his gut stirs unsettlingly. The butterflies flicker once, twice, on the brink of catching aflame before they _do_ and suddenly an inferno is unleashed. All too quickly, Sehun is grabbing his cock through his pants, rubbing fast and hard, the friction unsatisfyingly pleasurable. But he’s getting there, closer and closer and oh— _Kris_ , he chokes out the other’s name.

When he hurriedly cleans himself up, a strain of disgust runs through him. Did he really just jerk off to the thought of his hyung? A hyung of his that knows no better? On some level he feels ashamed, and he definitely does not want to picture how Kris would react if he ever found out that Sehun masturbated to the thought of him. The disgust that runs through him is nothing that will keep him awake at night, though, a mere thought flittering in the back of his mind. He’s young, you can’t exactly blame him. But, he _does_ file the thought away when he eyes the excess of dirtied tissues.

With Kris, it’s different, he realises. Not like Chanyeol who is equally tall, but loud in a way that even sometimes Sehun gets a headache. Kris is quiet, face drawn downwards, generally hidden in his own thoughts. Oftentimes Sehun forces himself to look away, to channel his emotions to a different hyung, because it’s practically unlawful to disturb an expression like that. To disturb a man like _Kris-hyung_. He doesn’t know why he finds him attractive besides the obvious _looks-wise_ answer.

It’s more than just looks—which is something he realises when warmth blooms in his chest at the sight of Kris laughing happily next to Lay.

It must be the cold and broody persona, Sehun reasons when they’re all huddled together filming some show. There’s something about those moody types that just gets people going. Sehun’s sure there’s some scientific bullshit that could explain just why he stares longingly at Kris and not at Chen.

“Sehun, you up?” Baekhyun knocks him affectionately on the head and relays one of his customary variety show grins. There’s a razor sharp quality to his smile that shocks Sehun out of his thoughts, finally noticing the rest of the group staring at him.

“Oh,” Sehun meeps out awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. If the telling looks on his members’ faces say anything, he’s been asked a question. “Yeah.” He hopes that’s the right answer.

Gaze sweeping over the rest, he half hears Baekhyun saying something about _the maknae being the maknae_ and he has half the mind to feel somewhat offended until he catches sight of the beauty before him. Kris is sitting on the other side of the group along with the rest of the EXO-M members, looking so handsome it’s almost annoying. He seems bored, staring unfocusedly at a random spot in the room. Sehun totally gets it.

_Me too, buddy._

What irks Sehun is just _how_ good he looks as he sits there, bored out of his mind. Maybe that’s his concept, Sehun thinks, sparing the other a long-lasting glance from head to toe.

They’re all dressed flashily today, white folds and sequin sparkles scattered almost aimlessly. When given the clothes, Sehun wanted to argue because _what the fuck._ Yeah, their debut concept was alien-related but this was just ridiculous. Holding the material next to his body, he wasn’t sure which crime he was atoning for by wearing this, but he had obviously done something bad.

“EXO or children’s program, you guess.” Jongin had snorted next to him, holding his own flashy costume but in _black_.

“Why do you get black and I don’t?” Sehun proceeded to whine, unhappy with their arrangement.

He had put the clothes on regardless because it wasn’t like he had a say in anything, walking on stage and tucking away any feelings of shame behind him. This was his job and if this was what they want from him, this was what they would get.

Nevertheless, it’s only now when he’s staring at Kris that he realises maybe the white isn’t too bad. Good, even. Better than good. Sehun’s legs wobble slightly in his seat when his eyes adjust and he’s able to really inspect the other. It’s unlikely that anyone would notice unless they were staring at the leader like Sehun is, but Kris’ clothes are tight against his body, perhaps a size or two smaller than usual. The material strains against the older man’s chest and bicep, the reflective white surface almost blinding to the eye.

He’s thanking the stylist now when he realises just how translucent the white of the shirt is under the bright studio lights, and Sehun squints when he sees the _hint_ of a nipple poking out.

“Sehun… Sehun.”

There’s an elbow in his side and Sehun jumps, flicking his eyes towards the host and the number of slightly annoyed gazes around him. He manages to respond well enough to the inane question that’s something along the lines of _how is it like being the maknae? Good, good, my hyungs love me. Aww, that’s adorable._

Suho is whispering beside him, his voice low enough to hide from the little mics placed on them.

“What’s up with you today?” His leader’s voice is scratchy and deep, and Sehun thinks _if only the fangirls could hear him now_.

He takes a little too long to respond, unsure how to really answer his hyung.

“Just tired,” he mumbles a few seconds later, plastering a wide grin on his face to divert his leader’s attention away. The distraction works and Suho turns back to the host, charisma returning.

Now that Sehun has been caught twice, he doesn’t really want to test the limit before Suho actually catches him staring at Kris. Or worse, _Kris_ catching him. That’s something he would prefer not to explain, wanting to keep the fact that he’s now wanked several times to the thought of his hyung to himself.

But his brain suddenly decides it’s time to revolt against him for some reason and flitters imagery of the pointed round bud Sehun had seen poking out from the other’s shirt only a few moments ago. He wants to see it again, and he decides to push his luck by flicking a quick glance towards Kris. Except this time Kris is staring at him and Sehun is suddenly drowning into his liquid gaze, orbs sucking him whole and head first.

His brain consequently forgets just how to brain and he feels like he’s stuck there in limbo, in Kris’ gaze, whichever one. The little voice in the back of his head is telling him to look away, to save himself from the horrors that are sure to follow but he tucks that voice away with the sane part of his mind, happy to stay within the warmth of his hyung’s gaze forever.

Kris is still gazing at him and ordinarily Sehun would probably feel unsettled at the other staring for so long, but obviously Sehun’s head isn’t in the right place today and it only serves to interest him. And by interest him, he means _interest him_.

His fucking hyung is staring at him and he’s getting a boner in public.

In public.

It’s this absurd fact that causes him to forcibly break his gaze with the other. He flicks his eyes towards the other members, stopping on Luhan and focusing on the other’s soft looking features to calm himself down. For the sake of comparing the members, Luhan is practically the opposite of Kris with delicate features, almost girlish in appearance. The stark difference in looks calms him down, the rush of heated emotions cooling at the sight of his closest hyung.

Biting his lip, Sehun releases a soft breath in relief, unaware of the piercing gaze that follows him.

 

Sehun is the last one to get to the dressing room after their recording but as soon as there’s some semblance of privacy, he’s the first to tug at the buttons of his shirt. He briefly notices the rest of them undressing behind him, eyes catching the sight of Kyungsoo pulling at his large watch and Jongdae slipping a belt around his slacks.

Carefully placing himself in a safe frame of mind, he imagines the scene with express caution to _not_ think of Kris undressing himself somewhere only a few metres behind him. But he fails when he hears the other’s laugh echo unrestrainedly through the room.

He’s just about to clench his fist and ignore that laugh when a chin suddenly rests on the soft flesh of his trapezius, the warmth of a body enveloping him from behind. With that he lets out a squeak of surprise, elbowing Jongin in the stomach to reprimand him slightly. Jongin winces at the tough love, resting a hand on the injured area and reaching his arm over Sehun’s shoulders instead.

“What was up with you today? You were zoning out the whole recording,” Jongin states, eyes crossing in suspicion. “It’s not like you to be thinking so hard.”

“Shut up,” Sehun elbows the other again, gaining a soft _oof_ in response. He decides to repeat the same excuse he used earlier to Joonmyun for consistency and all. “Just tired.”

“Tired huh?” Jongin muses, hand still nursing his tender stomach. “Looked like you were horny to me.”

The words cause Sehun to freeze up, his body stilling in surprise. How the heck did _Jongin_ of all people know? Did he see him staring at Kris? Did he somehow see their weird eye-fucking foreplay? Well, more like Sehun eye-fucking Kris and Kris probably just wondering why the youngest was staring at him for so long. The poor guy probably thought he had food on his face or something.

“How’d you know?” Sehun says after a brief period of silence, turning his head to the side to eye Jongin warily.

Jongin’s eyebrows shoot up and he laughs in surprise. “That was a joke.”

Oh.

“Fuck you,” Sehun mumbles, shrugging the other’s shoulder off when Jongin continues to laugh obnoxiously.

Sehun is content to let this conversation slide and to never speak about it again, but Jongin is still laughing _way_ too loudly, muttering stuff like, _am I Professor X_ and other stupid shit like that. He’s so rowdy and he unfortunately gains way too much attention as a result.

“What’s so funny Kai-boy?” Baekhyun pops up on the side with a lollipop shoved in his mouth.

“Just the fact that Sehun was—”

“Shut. Up.” Sehun growls, jumping over to cover his so-called _best friend_ ’s mouth with his palm. The bastard.

Jongin decides he wants to be a 5-year-old and licks Sehun palm, forcing the younger boy to rip his hand away in surprise— _disgust._ The bright grin on his face is telling and Sehun realises all too late that his stupid ex-best friend has no sense of loyalty at all.    

“Sehun was sporting a boner during recording.” Jongin answers cheekily, pushing away at Sehun’s death-inducing grip. “Our maknae is growing up.”

Baekhyun’s mouth stretches into a wide grin and he looks at Sehun with a cheeky almost borderline patronising look on his face.

“Our maknae,” Baekhyun says in a gravelly tone, reaching a hand up to wipe away a non-existent tear. “Soon he’ll be courting ladies and leaving us all in the dust.”

“Oh, woe the day,” Jongin joins in, bowing his head next to Baekhyun, the two portraying a surprisingly nice picture of a suburban husband and wife that had to deal with the idea of their youngest growing up.

“How will we survive?” Baekhyun turns towards Jongin with a fake horrified expression and Sehun rolls his eyes, hitting the older man in the arm.

“Shut up, hyung.” He responds with no fire. Honestly, he’s not that embarrassed. It’s true that he didn’t want Jongin blurting his _dilemma_ out, but that was just for the sake of having some privacy. He’s lived in a dorm with these people for a good amount of time now, and within that time he’s been caught with his hands down his pants. Literally.

He’ll only feel embarrassed if _Kris_ is the one that—

“What’s going on?”

Speak of the devil.

Sehun turns fast to face him, but his brain decides to fail on him as he catches the sight of the handsome man. When his brain decides to rearrange itself, he’s sure the universe is playing some big cosmic joke on him. The synapses and dendrites and whatever must be purposefully reorganizing themselves backwards, upside-down and then back-to-front, because it takes far too long before he has enough sense to properly contemplate Wu Yifan’s presence.

He’s still wearing the pristine white abomination of a shirt that looks far too sexy on Kris to be anything but legal, and his dirty blonde hair is coiffed neatly towards the roof. Sehun’s eyes drift past the other’s handsome face down the sharp curves of his jaw and neck before landing once again at the distracting nipple that caused him so much stress during their previous recording.

The hardened bud shifts almost unnoticeably under the white of his shirt, and all Sehun wants to do is lick it.

“Just our little maknae growing up,” Sehun can just _hear_ the way Jongin grins through his sentence, and he palms away the want to punch the other in the face.

“Oh?” Kris raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms together. The movement unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, causes the straining material to tighten indiscriminately against the flex of his muscles.

Eyes dropping almost involuntarily, Sehun forces himself to keep his gaze high just so he won’t fall to his knees on the spot. God knew how the others, let alone the coordi-noonas would react if he demanded Kris to touch him in the middle of the dressing room.

 “He’s getting the big boy urges,” Jongin continues like he doesn’t notice Sehun’s deathly gaze piercing him. “He got a bone—”

Sehun’s elbow into Jongin’s stomach is stronger this time, with just enough strength to actually slightly hurt the other. Jongin stops talking immediately, wheezing a little in pain as he reaches to shield the tender area on instinct.

He’s a little apologetic at the force used behind the elbow, but rationalises it in his head realising that Jongin probably deserved it. However, it turns out all to be useless anyway when Baekhyun decides to blurt it all out.

“Our son got a boner during recording. Bless him.” Baekhyun responds mischievously and he takes the lollipop out of his mouth to flawlessly personify the motherly act, complete with a hand against his forehead and all.

Jongin is still groaning on the ground with his arm wrapped delicately around his rib-cage and Sehun feels like he should be comforting the other or at least saying sorry, but all he is doing now is wishing he was slightly older so he could elbow Baekhyun too.

“Did he now?” Kris’ eyebrow is still raised and he flicks his gaze towards Sehun’s reddening face.

Now _this_ is embarrassing, and it’s then he realises how glad he is that Kris has never caught him with his hands down his pants. He absentmindedly realises that this is really the first time that he’s ever felt embarrassed in front of Kris, and feels the urge to consider that an achievement. Regardless, Kris is still looking at him with that fucking _raised eyebrow_ and Sehun would probably find it hot if he wasn’t so embarrassed. Fuck, it’s hot anyway.

“Apparently so!” Baekhyun just can’t seem to shut up and Sehun thinks through a variety of ways to hurt him. Respectfully, of course. He’s still the maknae. “You know one time in the dorm, I—”

“I saw Baekhyun sucking Chanyeol off in the bathroom one time.” Sehun blurts out hastily to shut the other up. Kris didn’t _need to know_.

The two of them, three if he includes Jongin who has decided the floor is an acceptable enough place to rest, turn to face him in shock. Sehun vaguely notes the colouring of Baekhyun’s cheeks, but Sehun doesn’t care one bit. It was Baekhyun’s fault in the first place. If he had to use somewhat underhanded tactics to divert their attention, then… well…

But, _then_ he sees the murderous look on Baekhyun’s face and he inwardly wonders if it’s better to die from Baekhyun’s words or by his hands.

“I’m going to _kill_ you, maknae.” Baekhyun growls out, clenching his fists together. He stalks towards Sehun with a fist raised and the younger closes his eyes in fear.

Kris had been somewhat forgotten in the mess that’s occurring but he decides to make his presence known when he conveniently butts in just as Baekhyun’s about to strangle Sehun to death. It’s also then that Sehun realises his diversion was all for nothing.

“What did you see in the dorm, Baekhyun?” Kris asks, his attention for _some reason_ still stuck on that stupid thing Baekhyun had said. Sehun raises his gaze to the taller man and drops him a look that says _really?_ because Sehun had just spilled Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s badly kept secret. Why is Kris still stuck on _Sehun_?

The look on Baekhyun’s face worries Sehun and he sends the other a pleading glance when Baekhyun grins unsettlingly at him. The small man shuffles closer towards Sehun causing the younger to move his arms up in defence and to protect him from any sudden movement. But instead, all Baekhyun does is wrap an arm around the tall younger, a perfectly innocent movement that was betrayed only by his deathly strong grip.

“You know Sehunnie? I was going to tell him about that one time I caught you jerking off. Nothing special, but now that you’ve decided to be a little shit I’ll tell him about that _other_ time.”

He emphasises the word _other_ and Sehun’s eyes widen in horror.

No.

“No.” Sehun whines out, shaking his head wildly. “No, please hyung.”

He doesn’t want Kris to hear about the _other_ time, but goddamn him for standing there looking way too interested in what Baekhyun has to say.

“Don’t,” Sehun scowls at the small man who is still gripping his shoulder harshly. “Baekhyun.”

The older man ignores him and faces Kris, raising his eyebrows conspiratorially. Sehun drops his gaze, landing on Jongin who is _still_ lying on the floor. His friend is looking at the others with a surprised look on his face. He’s staring at Baekhyun mostly and it’s only then that Sehun remembers he had never told his best friend about the whole Baekhyun-giving-a-blowjob-in-the-bathroom thing before.

Sehun’s attention is focused solely on Jongin and he almost doesn’t hear Baekhyun confessing the single most embarrassing thing he’s ever had happen to him in his life. Maybe it would have been better if he didn't have to hear it again.

“I caught Sehun masturbating with a dildo. No, a _vibrator_.” Baekhyun spills out greedily, looking every bit like the little devil he is.

Sehun’s gaze is already on the floor and he sees Jongin’s eyebrows almost fly off his head.

“A vibrator!?” Jongin yells out in surprise, scrambling from his position on the floor to stand up and truly inspect Sehun. “A vibrator?” He repeats.

Face heating, Sehun mumbles awkwardly, struggling to get away from this embarrassing situation. But unfortunately Jongin’s loud self was, as usual, _way too loud_ and suddenly Minseok is popping in from the side.

“Vibrators? What’s going on?”

“Who? Vibrator? What?” Chanyeol suddenly appears too, resting an arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Of course he would lie on Baekhyun. Sehun would snort right now if he wasn’t so mortified.

“No, just, Sehun—” Jongin begins but Sehun quickly compiles all the wushu he’s learnt from observing Tao and knees the other in the stomach before he’s able to say anything more. Jongin drops to the ground again and Sehun is glad.

His face is still red hot and he peers at the others who’ve appeared almost out of nowhere, Baekhyun’s attention now entirely on Chanyeol’s sudden presence. The conversation changes and for once Sehun is glad just how fickle everyone’s attention spans are, bar Jongin who is still moaning unhappily on the ground.

But then Sehun dares to look at Kris who is _still staring at him_ and the blush that was disappearing from his face suddenly returns full force because _why is he still staring at him_. The look he sends Sehun is similar to the one he had witnessed on stage and for the second time that day, he wishes he could just drop to knees in deference, or maybe to suck the other, either one.

The chattering in the background drones out as he’s sucked into Kris’ gaze. His mouth feels a little dry at the sight, so he reaches a tongue out to wet his lips. Kris’ eyes follows the movement, dropping to Sehun’s wet tongue.

Huh.

Sehun notes the other’s interest, testing out the effect he has on his hyung when he darts his tongue out again, observing Kris’ attention being swept away once more.

Hmmm, odd… no, interesting. This is _interesting_. Sehun may be oblivious to a lot of things but Kris is definitely staring at his tongue. How wrong can he be about that?

Eventually, the older man manages to shake himself out of whatever reverie he was in and turns around slowly, not before leaning over to whisper in Sehun’s ear.

The younger man’s voice catches in his throat when he feels the warm breath of Kris trail gently over the shell of his ear.

“A vibrator, huh? Our maknae has really grown up.”

And with that he walks away, leaving a shell-shocked Sehun, pained Jongin and a chattering EXO behind him. Sehun’s eyes follow him, landing on the image of the other’s broad back and pert butt. 

Fuck, he groans, he's hard again.   

 


	2. the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little sekai now because my brain apparently decided it was a good idea to go down another route, dag nabbit! I should probs change the summary too but idk what to change it to. hm hm

Sehun and Jongin are sitting on the couch, legs entwined, when the older of the two decides to start talking.

“If you kiss a girl after she sucks your dick, does that make you gay?”

Sometimes Sehun wonders just how Jongin’s brain works. Like maybe there’s actually a screw loose somewhere, or a hole that needs to be plugged. It’s only during times like these where Jongin opens his big mouth to say the most stupid shit that Sehun ever really doubts his friend's mental capacities. Sehun's responses to his questions often vary extensively. Usually he grants the other with mere silence, but sometimes when he's feeling particularly affectionate, Jongin may be granted with a loving slap to the face. 

Today, Sehun is so shocked he can't help but let his mouth run. 

“How do you even think… of… what?”

Jongin shakes his head soon after like he’s realising just how stupid his question was. He turns to face the TV, hair drooping on the back of the couch.

“Was just…” he mumbles, staring straight ahead at the TV, before he turns his head to look at Sehun. “A vibrator bro?”

Ahh.

Sehun was wondering when the other was going to confront him about the whole vibrator thing. Jongin looked half-scarred hearing the story of Baekhyun sucking Chanyeol’s dick, his face ashen for a lengthy period aftewards. Sehun honestly wasn’t sure if he was going to make it out of the studio alive when Baekhyun decided that it was necessary that everyone heard the tale of Sehun’s special time.

They had made it back to the dormitory relatively unscathed. Jongin had sat next to Kyungsoo, facing the window the whole ride. As soon as they entered the building, Sehun had plopped on the couch, stretching his legs out and enjoying the relative peace and quiet the dorm could give. Jongin had followed soon after, seemingly moving past whatever happened after their recording session today.

But, turns out he isn’t past it, and if the confused expression on the other’s face says anything, Sehun guesses he’s been thinking about this one detail very thoroughly.

Crossing his legs, Sehun eyes the space between their bodies with mild interest. It’s not like Jongin’s on the other side of the couch, coiling away from Sehun in fear, afraid that he’s going to catch the gay disease. They’re curled up together like they always are, and when Sehun runs a hand down the other’s arm somewhat seductively, but mostly playfully, he has to give credit to Jongin when the other makes the effort to not make his flinch noticeable.

Snorting, Sehun replies.

“Feels good, dude.”

Jongin nods slightly, turning his head away once again. Sehun watches the other swallow, laughing imperceptibly under his breath at the whole situation.

“I… figured.”

Conversation is hardly ever awkward like this, the two of them on the same wavelength most of the time. Usually Sehun would try to bring the topic to something that would get Jongin comfortable. Something easy and safe. But not today. Jongin looks like he’s about to faint from the conversation or perhaps from the image of Sehun sticking a vibrator up his rear end, who knows? All Sehun knows is that he kind of wants to see how this all plays out. It’s fucking hilarious to say the least.

“You wanna try it out?” Sehun asks, barely keeping his face straight. He looks towards the TV, managing to paint a picture of pure innocence. Or at least he would if he was anyone but Sehun.

Jongin’s eyes bug out and his body flies forward like it's trying to flee the situation on instinct. His expression is a mix of horror, panic and… is that interest?

“I… you… it feels good?” Is what Jongin says and it’s this that causes Sehun to burst out laughing.

He clutches the seat with a palm of his, collapsing in a set of loud guffaws. He almost doubles over, feeling the world spin and tries to calm himself. But then he remembers the look on Jongin’s face and cracks up again.

Sehun only half notices two sets of footsteps entering the room, still on the ground with a clear case of giggle disease.

“What did you do to him?” The smooth baritone that suddenly makes its presence known causes Sehun to shut up. Or at least it tapers his loud obnoxious giggles to become something much more respectable.

When he looks up from his uncomfortable position on the floor, bony ass rubbing painfully on the hard surface, he sees Kris and Tao surveying the scene. Sehun looks towards Jongin whose face is still as red as a cherry and that gets him laughing again, holding his stomach to try and control his giggles, at least to some extent.

Tao makes himself comfortable on the second couch, smiling happily despite not knowing what’s happening and Kris follows him, eyes locked on Sehun.

The deep gaze that shadows Sehun is what manages to get him to shut up, face colouring slightly at the thought of Kris looking at him so intently. He definitely hasn’t forgotten what happened only a few hours beforehand and he has the urge to test out the whole tongue thing again, just to see if Kris would react similarly.

The idea of Kris wanting him causes his cheeks to burn even hotter, and suddenly his position on the floor makes him feel childish. The older man is still staring at him, a little fond and while that makes Sehun feel good, he wants the other to see him as something other than the maknae. He wants Kris to see him as an adult.

Jongin doesn’t answer Kris, his attention focused solely on the TV now. He looks mostly unaffected, but the red of his ears betray him and Sehun wants to laugh again at the sight of his embarrassed friend. But he curbs away that urge, standing up and straightening his back, letting his shoulders pop and ligaments adjust.

The movement causes his shirt to hitch up slightly, revealing a slither of underwear and the faint sprinkling of under-the-bellybutton hair. When he catches the extremely interested and hot gaze of Kris staring at the revealed skin, he smirks slightly, walking over to plop himself down on the faded couch. Jongin moves his leg away to the side, seemingly ignoring him, but it’s nothing that dampens Sehun’s high spirits. He had just gotten an  _ogle_ from Kris.

A job well done, if he can say so himself.

 

Dinner passes rather uneventfully, a process made easy by the combined cooking skills of Yixing, Minseok and Jongdae.

“Noodle soup with beef broth!” Jongdae had provided helpfully, holding a wooden ladle up in the air in a way that would’ve probably been menacing if the other wasn’t smiling so brightly.

Sehun’s on cleaning up duty but his partner-in-crime or perhaps just unlucky-partner hasn’t been chosen yet. He’s surveying the scene with half-interested eyes, not too concerned in the matter of choosing which unfortunate soul to join him.

“I’ll do it,” Kris oh-so-happily volunteers and Sehun nearly does a double take. Actually, most of them do.

“You… want to do it?” Baekhyun asks in surprise, eyes widening. “Like you actually want to do it?”

Kris shrugs noncommittedly like cleaning up for 12 growing boys (and 4 managers) isn’t a big deal.

The rest of them holler happily in the background, thankful that they’ve managed to escape another day of cleaning duty. Sehun even observes a sneaky high five from Luhan to Yixing and he snorts. When he looks back up and catches Kris’ eyes though, he gulps. The way Kris is staring at him causes his previously steady heart beat to race, suddenly feeling a lot hotter than he had only moments ago. The older man sends him a simple smirk walking towards the kitchen but not before sending a  _come hither_  look.

They start the whole cleaning process rather fast in the grand scheme of things, working efficiently with Kris washing and Sehun drying. The silence between them is comfortable. Companionable. Neither of them feel the urge to say anything to disrupt the amicable atmosphere and they continue to wash up the never ending stack of bowls and cutlery with relative ease.

It’s only after maybe the 200th chopstick Sehun’s set to dry that he notices something about Kris. Not just something, but a  _special_ something.

His hands.

In retrospect, Sehun knew his hyung had big hands. They’ve done photoshoots before and he partly remembers some conversation on broadcast about the other’s especially long fingers. Sehun’s own hands are quite sizeable, a trait that he’s particularly proud of. They’re nothing like Baekhyun’s which are elfish and honestly probably the cutest fucking things Sehun has ever seen. His are long and slightly thick. Athletic looking if he could describe hands as  _athletic looking_.

But now that he’s staring at Kris’ hands, he suddenly realises his hands are  _nothing_ compared to these bad boys.

Long, slender, gigantic, huge,  _long_.

Those are the only words that are going through Sehun’s head right now. He tries to stare surreptitiously at the gargantuan hands as they carry on their duty, hoping he won't get caught. Kris continues to meticulously  _pour soap, turn on the tap_ and  _scrub_ , right hand wrapped around the long handle that’s connected to the dish sponge. His fingers tighten around the cylindrical object as he continues the motions and Sehun is transfixed. It’s only when there’s a build up of wet bowls, forcing Kris to put bowl no. 350 on a separate drying rack, that the older man realises Sehun has stopped drying them.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kris asks, placing the sponge on the counter and flicking his fingers to dry them.

Sehun’s eyes follow the movement before he forces himself to stare at the pile of wet bowls, hastily moving to pick up the top one.

“Ah, nothing,” Sehun says belatedly when he realises Kris is still staring at him. He feels the tip of his ears heat up in embarrassment before he catches sight of Kris’ long ass fingers again, his breath escaping him.

There’s just something so terribly erotic about the sight of Kris’ fingers, and maybe it has something to do with the fact that Sehun kind of wants them  _inside_ of him. He can only imagine the places they would be able to reach, how wonderfully they would be able to stretch him wide and explore, taking him apart as the older man does so.

The thoughts, while welcomed at most times, are entirely  _unwelcomed_ when he’s standing right next to Kris. The idea of Kris’ hands enveloping his body, trailing hot and leaving burning marks down his body before entering him get him horny and suddenly he’s forcing himself to think of the most unsatisfying things to will his now half-hard boner away.

But he can’t escape the thoughts when the catalyst for them continue to appear hazily in his peripheral vision. He’s not even looking at the long digits clearly but his blood pumps fast under his skin.

After drying around about 40— _seven_ bowls, he manages to get his arousal under control. He makes express caution not to look in the Kris’ direction, woe he make the mistake of checking out the other’s hands again. He thinks he’s doing well once he’s got the ninth bowl dry before he suddenly feels the warmth of another’s body behind him.

Kris leans over, reaching a long arm over to grab at the spare cloth to dry his hands.

The four seconds that it takes Kris to do this seem like 200 seconds as Sehun feels the older man’s body engulf him from behind. There’s a tingle in his waist and back as Kris lingers there, taking his time to wipe his hands before leaning back into place. At the very last second, he swipes his palm over the edge of Sehun’s hip and the younger’s knees almost buckle out.

“Do you need help drying?” Kris asks, composure perfect. He had brought the tea-towel back with him and is now standing next to Sehun with the cloth in hand. He gives Sehun a small smile and Sehun manages to return it somewhat.

“Sure,” he replies, wiping the bowl down and placing it on the drying rack. The cloth slips from his grip as he’s dropping the bowl and when he bends down to pick it up, the thought hits him.

“We have to wash the big pot too!” Sehun groans, turning his head to face the other.

However, Sehun has grossly miscalculated just what the effects of his body still bent over to pick up the cloth, would be. It’s only when he sees the older man staring unabashedly at his ass that he realises what kind of position he is in.

There’s a little voice in his head telling him to get up, to face the other like nothing homoerotic just occurred. But Sehun is a little minx in all senses but the little part, and he rolls his hips slightly, letting the weight in the back of his hips hover unevenly. If he wants to put on a show, then so he will.

Kris’ eyes are glued to his backside and when Sehun deems it’s been far too long for there to be any reasonable excuse for him to still be down there, he snaps back up with all the strength of a pole dancer, letting his hair flutter prettily around his head.

Kris follows his movement with a heated gaze, moving from the curve of his ass, the strip of flesh between his jeans and pants to Sehun’s face. The younger takes this time to shimmy past the slightly taller man, chest touching Kris’ arm before he grabs the cooking pot with his hands.

He looks towards Kris with a smirk on his face, raising the pot in the air.

“You helping?”

 

It’s later that night when Sehun is lying in bed, knees in the air that he contemplates the whole  _Kris situation._ He doesn’t know what he feels at the thought of there being something between he and Kris hyung that’s significant enough to call the  _Kris situation_. It’s probably a good feeling, but Sehun isn’t too sure. Maybe he’s severely misjudging the whole thing and what he feels in his stomach is really just a case of unpassed gas.

Right now he’s alone in his shared room, Luhan and Kyungsoo in the entertainment room along with the rest of the members. There’s something about being alone that gets Sehun horny and it’s the reason why he’s been caught far too many times by other members casually popping their head in to ask whether he wants to join them. Sehun has cursed the fact that their dorm doesn’t have any locks far too many times. But for some reason, he just keeps crawling back no matter what, the itch to find release far too enticing.

And so it’s with a thick conscience that he begins to trail his hand down the side of his neck. He traces the curve of his clavicle with the light, feather-like pressure of his finger before he moves down towards his pecs with increasing weight.

He knows that they’re all watching a movie, so Sehun has at least  _some_  time to himself. It’s with this knowledge that he lets his mind wander, lets his imagination truly run free and suddenly instead of him touching himself, he imagines  _Kris_ touching him.

Kris lets his large palms linger around his pec, massaging the area roughly. He flicks Sehun’s nipples, pinching the hardened bud before leaving them just as quickly. His hot hand curls around the side of Sehun’s waist, the pressure possessive and longing and Sehun lets out a whine in the back of his throat. There’s something just so  _hot_ about the thought of Kris owning him, holding him in his large grasp, wanting to devour him whole.

He wants Kris to place his mark on him, wants to be possessed.

His hand is circling the head of his cock, heat building in the centre of his balls when it happens again.

“Hey dud—”

Jongin stops dead at the sight of Sehun on the bed, legs spread wide, pants almost all the way off.

“Fuck,” Sehun groans, swiping a finger over the slit of his cock.

He wants to yell at Jongin to get the fuck out but the other is spellbound by the door, eyes stuck on the image of Sehun jerking off.

“Are you… going to use the vibrator?” For some reason this is the only thing that Jongin says and Sehun wants to kick him in the balls. But it doesn’t stop his hand from curling around the base of his cock.

“Jongin, can you please just leave?” He manages to somehow blurt out, tightening his grip around his balls.

“I… Yeah,” Jongin replies.

Sehun waits for the other to leave, pumping the lower half of his shaft with quick movements. But Jongin doesn’t leave. He stands by the door with his hand on the frame, face resolute.

“Jongin, I swear to God. You're not Kris so get the fuck out,” Sehun groans out, exasperated. It’s only a few seconds later that he realises just _what_  he said.

“Kris?” Jongin replies, shocked. “You like Kris-hyung?”

“Gah!” Sehun rips his hand away from his dick, the engorged length flopping daintily to the side. He rubs his face with his hands, wondering just why the universe is out to get him.

_I’m a good person. Mostly. I recycle my paper cups a lot of the time and sometimes I give to charity._

“D-do you want me to pretend I’m Kris?”

Jongin says the words so softly, Sehun is sure he misheard. But when he glances up towards the slightly older boy and sees the trepidation painted on his face, Sehun’s mouth drops open in shock.

For all sakes and purposes, Sehun’s friendship with Jongin has been mostly nonsexual. There have been instances over the years where Sehun’s accidentally knocked the other in the dick or touched him a little too sensually when they were sharing a shower, but there’s never been anything that’s screamed  _gay!_

So Jongin asking him whether or not he wants Sehun to pretend he’s Kris is shocking. Surprising. Unexpected for the lack of a stronger word. Sehun is honest to God confused as heck, and he half expects Baekhyun to pop out of a corner and say, ‘ _Pranked!’_

But Baekhyun doesn’t pop out of a corner, and Jongin doesn’t leave either.

“What’s in it for you?” Sehun crosses his eyebrows together, pulling the sheet up.

He’s kinda lost his boner in the meantime, the whole ‘best friend appearing in the middle of jerking off’ a real mood killer to say the least.

“I mean, you’d get me off too, right?” He asks sheepishly, scratching the back of his ear.

And so it’s with those few words that Sehun finds himself in the position he is now.

Jongin is sitting on the bed in front of Sehun with his shirt off and it’s this sight that makes Sehun question just what the fuck he is doing.

“You don’t have a secret crush on me right?” Sehun affirms quickly. “This is just some platonic getting each other off for the sake of being horny, right?”

If it turns out that Jongin wants this because he wants something else to follow, then Sehun is not doing this. He loves the other boy with all of his heart, but it’s never been anything romantic.

Jongin shakes his head quickly to the side and Sehun prays that it’s true.

“So um… how do we do this?” Jongin asks, staring at Sehun’s mostly unclothed body. “Can we… use the vibrator?”

Sehun’s not really surprised when the other asks him this, considering how much Jongin has asked about his damn vibrator. However, he does sigh quite loudly. Nonetheless, he acquiesces to the other’s demands, reaching over the side of his bed to take out the sex toy from his drawer. He grabs his bottle of half-used lube too and places both on the bed with a loud  _thunk_.

Jongin’s eyes widen at the sight of the two objects, like he hadn’t really thought through his plan. So Sehun decides to take control and pick up both materials, ready to put on a show to really educate his friend on the hidden pleasures of gay sex.

He has a finger inside of him, stretching him wide, Jongin’s eyes wider when the door suddenly opens for the second time that night.

“Kai why are you taking so lo—holy shit!” Chanyeol yells suddenly, his eyes trained on Sehun.

“What’s happening Channie? Did you catch Sehun jerking off again?”

Sehun can hear Baekhyun and a few others snickering.

“No! Kai and Sehun are fucking!”

Chanyeol’s stupid mouth runs and Sehun takes the finger out of him with a groan. God fucking damnit.

“We’re not fucking,” Sehun yells out half-heartedly before realising that no one is going to listen to him.

“They’re fucking?!” Minseok’s voice trails down the hallway, a mixture of surprise and strange fascination.

There’s a quick padding of footsteps before Baekhyun suddenly pops behind Chanyeol, jumping slightly to see past the giraffe man.

Jongin pulls the blanket up to cover Sehun who barks out his thanks. He can feel his temples starting to pound, the tell-tale signs of an upcoming migraine.

“Can you get the fuck out, Baekhyun,” Sehun growls, covering his whole body with the blanket.

Unfortunately the two’s squabbling catches the attention of a few other members who walk past the room with interest. When Sehun catches Luhan waggling his eyebrows, he falls back onto the pillow with a loud groan. Fuck Baekhyun walking in on him that one time,  _this_ is definitely the most embarrassing situation he’s ever been in.

A few more members walk past because Baekhyun is apparently a little bitch who finds it funny to keep the door open, and by the time Kyungsoo crosses past the door looking deathly pale when he sees the two of them, Sehun’s mouth opens without his brain’s consent.

“Where’s Kris-hyung?... And the others, Tao… Lay.” He quickly tags on.

He can feel Jongin staring directly at him, (fully clothed Jongin considering he only had his shirt off, lucky him) seeing the hint of a smirk crawl onto the other’s face.

“They went out,” Baekhyun supplies helpfully. “Too bad they didn’t get to see this.”

Sehun feels a weird sense of jealousy curl up inside of him at the thought of Kris hanging out with those two. He knows he shouldn’t feel this, considering the fact that they’re EXO-M and obviously have a friendship that lives past simple jealousy, but he can’t help himself. The green eyed monster makes itself known and Sehun suddenly feels small at the thought of Tao reaching an arm over to rest on Kris or Kris back-hugging the younger from behind.

Within this time, Baekhyun finally deems their humiliation sufficient and leaves them to their own devices. As soon as he closes the door, Jongin pounces, but in a different way to before.

“You really like Kris huh?”

“Yeah,” Sehun breathes out, grabbing his underwear and pants from the ground and shimmying into them.

“Why Kris out of everyone?” Jongin asks, interested.

“Honestly, I don’t even know myself.”

But that’s a lie, because Sehun does know why. It’s because Kris is Kris. He’s hot, he’s sexy and he’s fucking brilliant. The older man holds this aura around him that Sehun finds intriguing, and every time he’s around him, all he is, is entranced.

Jongin is quiet for a while, seemingly lost in his thoughts. In this time, Sehun puts his shirt on and rubs his hands to smoothen out the creases.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Sehun replies without even looking up from his shirt. “I’m sorry Jongin but  _that_ was a bust and I really don’t want to experience the mental trauma of being caught like that, again.”

“No, no,” the other says the words like Sehun’s being stupid. “I mean, help you get with Kris.”

Sehun glances up at that, noting the other’s smile with dread. Sometimes Jongin’s ideas are good, and many a time has Sehun been glad that he has the other as a friend. But now, all Sehun feels in his stomach is unease along with a slight hint of panic. Honestly, knowing Jongin, his ‘help’ would probably get Kris hating Sehun instead of liking him.

“… How?” Sehun responds after a while.

“Well,” Jongin stretches his legs out to the side, his brown hair cascading down his forehead. “No matter what, he’s going to hear about what happened tonight. That’s inevitable.”

Sehun grimaces.

“But, maybe we can make it work to our advantage. I’ll pretend to like you and act all lovey dovey around you. Hopefully we can get him jealous.”

Sehun knows he should say no. He knows it with every fibre of his being. Their plans always go to shit, he should put a stop to even the  _thought_ of it. But it really does get him thinking. Does Kris really like him in that way? Or is he just simply attracted to Sehun? Sehun knows he’s good looking, so maybe Kris is just appreciating him for the sake of being tall and leggy.

If he does this thing with Jongin, then he would truly see whether the other likes him or not. Plus, when he really thinks about it, a little jealousy doesn’t harm anyone.

Sehun  _does_ feel like he’s making the wrong decision though when he agrees with a soft, “Okay.”

“Nice. By the way, maybe we can do the whole vibrator thing again but with Kris walking in inst—”

“No, Jongin.”  

 


	3. the surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going in an entirely different way from what I originally planned and I'm not too sure I like it. I kinda need to change the summary as well - do you guys have any ideas? :~~)

Sehun wakes up early the next day.

A groan escapes him as he fumbles around, trying to find his phone in the mess of bedding and duvet. He eventually manages to find it hidden within the crease of his pillow and bedsheet, hastily turning the device on. It’s with crusted eyes that he sees the horrid, probably _illegal_ time blinking in the dark of the room – and it’s really only _now_ that he realises just how dark it is.

4am is hardly anything he’s unused to, the life of an idol a hard and painful one. However, it’s been a long time since he’s willingly been up at such an unpleasant time, and he flops onto the bed with the wish to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, Sehun’s body clock decides to keep him awake, unrelenting to the call and comforts of his soft pillows. He lays there for a few more minutes, staring at the number of cracks in the ceiling before eventually deciding to get up.

Hobbling past the beds of sleeping Kyungsoo and Luhan, he creeps towards the room door, exiting quickly. The dormitory has two bathrooms and Sehun is lucky that one of them is only a few steps walk down from his room. He quickly jumps in to relieve his bladder and decides to start his day.

 

Once Sehun has done his early morning routine, a process that’s usually only complete after a thorough face wash, face mask and a slathering of SPF 30 bb cream, he heads towards the kitchen with a loud groan. The dorm is still dark as heck, and he has to use the light of his phone to make sure he doesn’t accidentally stub his toe on the way there.

What he doesn’t account for on his sleepy walk, more muscle memory than anything, is the sudden intrusion of feet that appear under the blinding light of his phone. It takes Sehun a few more seconds before he realises that the feet are connected to long limbs, _which he remembers are called legs_ , and those legs attached to an even longer torso. Soon enough he’s craning his head upwards, a tell-tale sign in itself, and before he realises it, he’s staring into the face of Kris.

In the back of his mind, he knew that the dormitory contained a few more people than just he, Kyungsoo and Luhan. A few more than just a few more people, even. But somehow, despite said dorm containing 12 boys (and 4 managers), Sehun really didn’t expect anyone to be up at this time, let alone Kris.

“You’re awake,” Sehun whispers, because it’s probably illegal to speak loudly at this time of the morning.

Kris looks surprised, perhaps at the sight of Sehun also awake, and he nods his head once.

“Yeah, the boys and I came back late. Haven’t been able to sleep since.” Kris responds nonchalantly.

“The boys…” the words roll thickly off his tongue, unease spreading in his gut. He doesn’t know why the phrase bothers him so much.

“Lay and Tao,” Kris supplies, obviously assuming Sehun was simply wondering who these ‘boys’ are.

Sehun doesn’t respond and as the seconds tick by, he takes this time to really inspect the other. Kris’ face is only visible by the refracted phone light, and it’s only now that Sehun’s looking does he see the dark circles evident under the creases of his eyes. He looks really exhausted and Sehun tells him that much.

“Yeah, I know,” Kris rubs at his eyes, fingers extending delicately. Sehun sends them an interested glance.

“You’ll be dead if you don’t get some sleep now. I think we have a photoshoot today.”

Their recent schedule has been jam-packed and Sehun has half the urge to interrogate the other on just why he went out last night of all nights. They have a photoshoot today and then if Sehun’s correct, a dinner afterwards with the other members of SMTOWN. It seems silly to be going out when they have so many responsibilities at the moment.

He doesn’t say anything though. What is he but the maknae? How can he tell the _leader_ anything? He would be overstepping his territory if he said anything, acting way too boyfriendly or Suho-ly towards the other.

“I should, but I can’t sleep.”

They’re in the kitchen now, and Sehun quickly switches off the light on his phone when Kris ons the main switch. The silence between them is a little awkward and Sehun looks towards the entertainment room, gesturing with his hands.

“Wanna watch something?”

“Sure.”

Together they sit on the couch as Sehun flicks through the channels aimlessly. He stops on a period drama when Kris makes a noise at the sight of it. Sehun shoots him a look.

“What?” Kris responds somewhat grumpily. “I like this show.”

The younger man chuckles slightly, a little fond.

“Okay hyung.”

 

The distance between the two lessens as the time passes. They had started on opposite ends of the couch, with Kris’ long body assuming quite a significant amount of space. Since then, the space between the two has dwindled with really no excuse. It’s not like Sehun has food that they’re sharing or Kris is really cold or anything. They just seem to gravitate towards each other and now, as a result, they are sitting with their thighs touching. The heat from Kris’ muscular thigh is extremely distracting and because of it, Sehun is hardly paying enough attention to whichever Joseon era representative is on the screen.

A few more minutes pass before Sehun feels a sudden weight on his shoulder, and when he looks, the sight of Kris, eyes closed and mouth wide is perhaps the most adorable thing he has ever seen. The bulk of Kris falls flat on Sehun’s shoulder and the younger gently moves Kris’ shoulders and body to rest comfortably over Sehun’s lap.

Safe to say, Sehun’s not watching the drama anymore. The image of Kris in his lap is all too distracting, but he forces himself to not feel anything weird because of it. He’d be betraying Kris’ trust if he felt anything but pure feelings when he’s the one who put the other in his lap. He does stare at the soft features of the older man’s face though, watching his chest heave slightly under quick breaths. He brushes the stray lock of golden hair that falls flatly over the curve of Kris’ eyebrow bone, committing everything to memory.

He looks down the length of Kris’ body, eyes glancing past large hands and strong forearms before landing on his chest. The leader looks so young and innocent in the midst of sleep, Sehun just wants to cuddle him.

And so that’s what he does.

Sehun likes to pride himself on the fact that he tends to do things without thinking. It sure does simplify a lot of issues. If he wants something then he’ll do it. It’s kind of the reason why he’s where he is today.

So Sehun moves his body slightly, changing from his previous sitting-up position to rest sideways on the couch too. Kris’ back is a heavy weight resting on his chest and it’s the one thing that keeps him grounded to the fact that he’s practically hugging the older man from behind. He rests his head on a cushion, noticing the strands of fluffy hair only a few centimetres in front of him. It’s a little disorientating holding the older man like this, but at the same time incredibly soothing. Sehun wishes he was in a position to do this on the regular, squeezing the hard warmth of Kris’ side and stomach slightly.

The presence is all too serene and it only takes a few more minutes of warmth and peace before Sehun drifts off too.

 

Unfortunately for Sehun, his members are dicks and he quickly remembers this fact when he gets rudely awakened a few hours later.

“Holy shit Sehun, how many guys are you fucking?”

Chanyeol’s loud voice flitters through Sehun’s ears. It takes a few seconds before he’s able to make sense of the words and when he does, he suddenly opens his eyes. His attention is stuck on Chanyeol’s figure for a few seconds before he feels the weight of the man in his grip stir groggily.

“Do I need to protect my ass or something? Are you going down the members one by one?”

Chanyeol’s voice is annoying to Sehun at this time in the morning and he groans, moving one hand from Kris’ hip to rub at his eyes.

“Shut up,” Sehun groans rather pathetically, rubbing his itchy eye.

The sun has come up and light flitters in through the dormitory, indicating that it’s past 6am. When Sehun sees at least four members sitting around the kitchen, he blinks.

“What time is it?”

He interrupts Chanyeol in the middle of his sentence which is something stupid like, _“First Kai now Kris, maybe it’s only the members with names starting with K.”_

“Eight-thirty, loverboy,” Jongdae answers him this time with a wink.

“Loverboy, that’s a good one,” Chanyeol muses, still standing in front of the couch. Sehun notices a bowl in the other’s hands, and on cue, his stomach rumbles.

“Shut up Chanyeol,” Kris says suddenly, turning his face further into the cushion. His back is still hard-pressed against Sehun’s front, legs following suit.

The fact that Kris is awake and hasn’t bothered to move from his position somewhat shocks Sehun who is now frozen behind. It’s not like Kris went to sleep in this position either, and Sehun wonders what’s going through the older man’s head when he decides _fuck it_.

He moves his arm back around Kris’ hip and pulls the other man closer to his body, slotting them together like a jigsaw puzzle. It’s almost unbelievable just how well they fit, and Sehun decides to be a little bit daring when he trails his foot down Kris’ leg, entwining their lower limbs together too. The older man seems to take it all without complaint, head still resting on the soft plush cushion. With this in mind, Sehun decides that maybe it’s okay to hug Kris and does so, heart racing and arousal returning.

Chanyeol turns to look at Kris who is lying on the couch, with wide eyes.

“But hyung! You weren’t here yesterday. You didn’t see what happened.”

There’s a beat of silence before Sehun opens his mouth. Coincidentally, he get interrupted.

“Come Chanyeol, let’s eat.”

Jongin has suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and has slung an arm around the tall man’s neck, gently easing him towards the kitchen. The mention of food immediately grapples Chanyeol’s attention and Sehun sends his friend an extremely thankful look.

There’s relative peace and quiet after that, if Sehun omits the sounds of the coffee-machine, microwave and TV, and he lays his head back on the cushion with a sigh of relief. However, it’s only then does Kris open his mouth.

“What happened yesterday?”

He’s still facing away, so Sehun has to base everything the other is feeling by the sound of his voice. That turns out to be a bust when Sehun realises there’s nothing to work and replies stiffly.

“Ah… nothing to worry about.”

Although, he soon wishes he could retract his answer because Kris is undoubtedly going to hear about what happened yesterday. Maybe it would be best if Sehun warns him now?

Kris hums sleepily, an expression that’s neither an _okay_ nor a _tell me more_ and Sehun waits for the other continue. But he doesn’t respond, seemingly falling back to sleep with a light snore. Sehun rests his head back on the cushion and decides to just enjoy the time he has here with Kris. Closing his eyes, he falls asleep with him.

 

The concept for their photoshoot is outer-space, or at least something to do with galaxies and retro 80s star paint. The glossy clothing reminds Sehun of their History music video, the bright reflective material being somewhat painful to look at. It’s a little cringy, but at least he doesn’t have to wear the shiny Hammer pants this time, so he counts his blessings.

Naturally, Kris looks really good in the stuff they’re wearing, but then again, that’s kind of always a given. It’s a little blinding to really stare at him under the strong studio lights, the clothes’ reflecting power almost as strong as an outright mirror, but Sehun manages to do it anyway.

They’re doing sub-groups first which is why EXO-M is huddled around each other like some sort of invite-only cult. Xiumin has one knee on the floor, the other leg stretched to the side, pants shimmering as he maintains his pose. The rest of them are scattered around him, Luhan resting an arm on his shoulder, Tao with another arm. Chen and Lay have their heads close together and Kris stands off to the side, hands in his pockets. His distance from the rest of the group is a little too obvious in Sehun’s opinion, and apparently for the photographer too when he barks out orders for Kris to stand closer.

The older man acquiesces instantly, moving next to Tao and wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulder and neck.

“Good, good,” the photographer praises, snapping away at the sudden skinship.

Kris seems to somewhat preen under the praise and ups the touching, now slouching over the younger man. Tao doesn’t seem to mind the movement at all, eagerly accepting his gege’s weight.

“Someone’s handsy today,” Jongin observes from the side.

Sehun turns to face his friend, absentmindedly noticing just how good he looks in the flashy outfit too. Jongin has a jacket to go along with his t-shirt and the way it hugs his shoulders and arms is nice.

“Yeah,” Sehun agrees, turning his attention back to the flash of the camera.

“Don’t worry,” Jongin whispers, moving an arm to wrap around Sehun’s waist. He holds the younger boy close against his body for a few seconds, the touch oddly intimate. “We can be handsy on camera too.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, pushing his friend away from his body. “You just want to see me use that vibrator.”

When he turns towards Jongin, the other doesn’t even look ashamed anymore. Seems like he’s gotten past the embarrassment and is fully embracing Sehun with a vibrator for what it is.

“Who can blame me?” Jongin shrugs, raising an eyebrow.

Sehun knows he should feel weirded out by Jongin’s advances. His friend is not the most subtle person in the world and when he later picks Sehun up by the waist, carrying him around with the strength of a gymnast, Sehun knows that he should stop whatever’s going on. Jongin’s _never_ been so touchy-feely before, and it’s probably something to be afraid of but Sehun can’t help the way he reacts to the praise. He loves the attention, almost craves it with the way it affects his bones and resonates through his soul.

He really does enjoy the way Jongin is giving it to him, so he doesn’t say anything. That’s not to say that he doesn’t feel bad because of it. He _does_ , he really does and the urge to stop everything that’s going on is nearly as strong as his urge to let it continue. But that’s the thing, it’s only nearly as strong and so when it’s EXO-K’s turn for photos, he lets Jongin sweep him off his feet (literally) and carry him bridal style.

“Whoa!” Sehun grabs Jongin’s neck with his bare hands, holding on for dear life.

The slightly older man just chuckles, tightening his grip on Sehun who feels the reverberations carry through his chest.

“You just can’t get enough of each other, huh?” Chanyeol whispers smarmily, standing behind Jongin with an arm on his shoulder.

“Shut up Chanyeol, you just wish Baekhyun would carry you like this in public.” Sehun responds, feelings himself relax in Jongin’s arms. It’s kinda soothing being held like this and so far the photographer hasn’t opposed their skinship.

“He wishes Baekhyun _could_ carry him like that in the first place.”

The response comes from Kyungsoo of all people and Sehun is shocked for a few seconds before he lets out a booming laugh, letting go of Jongin for a few seconds to high five the other. Jongin laughs wholeheartedly, staring at Kyungsoo with a look on his face like he wants to high five him too. But Sehun glares at him, daring him to let go for even a quarter of a second.

“You’re trying to make fun of Chanyeol and yet I’m the one that gets all the shade?” Baekhyun whines at the injustice, poking Kyungsoo in the ribs.

“Shut up guys, the photographer is getting angry at us.” Leader Suho whispers with a pretend-irritated tone from behind. “And Kai, put Sehun down already.”

The rest of them grumble unhappily and Jongin decides to listen to his leader for the first time, gently dropping Sehun onto the floor. However, it’s what he does before this that gets all of them talking.

“Sehun.”

Sehun turns his face towards Jongin and receives the warm press of lips on his forehead before he’s placed back on his two feet.

The kiss burns through Sehun and he has half the urge to touch the spot, just to simply reconcile the fact that _Jongin kissed him on the forehead_.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun whispers, staring at Jongin. “Did you just kiss him in front of the camera? Holy shit.”

The others all say something similar but Sehun is only half listening, his cheeks still flushed from the kiss. On instinct his eyes search for Kris in the space of the dark room, gaze flittering over Minseok and Jongdae and Luhan before landing on Kris.

The older man is standing in a fairly secluded spot in the room, the only objects near him a stool and a spare tripod so there’s nothing in the way to hinder his view. And that’s what Sehun gets as soon as he catches sight of the other, Kris’ fiery gaze. Sehun’s unsure whether what he’s seeing is anger or sadness or maybe even interest. All he does know is that he has Kris’ attention for good or for worse.

The look that Kris sends continues to burn its way through Sehun, even hotter than Jongin’s kiss, as the shoot goes on.

 

Turns out Sehun was right about the SMTOWN dinner and after the photoshoot they all hastily get dressed for the event.

Sehun’s just about finished changing, running his belt through the hoops and clasping it together in the middle when he sees Kris making his way towards him. He steels himself inwardly at the thought of talking to Kris which in itself is dumb because it’s _Kris_ and he doesn’t need to be embarrassed. Nonetheless, he is and the sight of the handsome man gets his stomach fluttery.

“Hey you,” there’s a whisper in his ear, and a hand that snakes its way around his waist, pulling him tight against a hard body.

Jongin is holding him close once again, and when Sehun feels the soft brush of lips against his cheek, he flicks his gaze towards the walking Kris.

The tall man is frozen in his spot, eyes stuck on the image of the two K members together. For a second, Sehun thinks Kris is going to walk away but the other apparently manages to get past whatever’s holding him back and stalks towards them.

“You guys are awfully… chummy recently,” he says lightly, standing a few steps away from the two.

His hair lays daintily over his forehead, gel and wax removed. The strands look so soft to touch and Sehun can barely curb his want to run his fingers through.

“Mm,” Jongin responds, but it’s really not enough of a response so Sehun decides to elaborate further.

“We’re best _friends_.”

He enunciates the friends part, unsure about just who he is trying to make this clear to.

When he hears a snort from a few metres away, he braces himself.

“Friends, yeah right.” Jongdae hobbles over, cocking his head to the side to observe the two boys together. “Duizhang, you weren’t here yesterday so you didn’t see but—”

“It was all a misunderstanding,” Sehun interrupts quickly, pushing himself away from Jongin’s welcoming body. He doesn’t want Kris to get the wrong idea.

 “—Chanyeol caught them _fucking_.”

Despite his plan with Jongin to act all boyfriendly, he thinks he’s had enough of it when he sees the look on Kris’ face.

The leader looks shocked as he glances at Jongin and then at Sehun, his eyes widening comically almost as though in horror. His face drops, prior amused expression wilting away as he struggles to gain composure.

It’s the look that he sends Sehun though that really hits in the nail in the coffin.

_How could you?_

The lasting glance sends shivers down Sehun’s spine and all he wants is to drop to his knees and apologise because he _knew_ there was something going on between he and Kris, and this is resolute proof that there was.

“Fucking…” Kris’ voice is somewhat hoarse when he replies, and he clears his throat to say it again but louder.

“No, we weren’t,” Sehun quickly makes way to clear up the situation. He shakes his head, putting more distance between he and Jongin.

Jongdae snorts. “Chanyeol saw you—”

“Well Chanyeol was wrong, okay?” Sehun glares at Jongdae who takes a step back at the heat in the maknae’s eyes. It when he sees Jongdae determining the situation does he realise that the other’s caught on, or at least figured out that there’s something going on behind the surface.

“We weren’t fucking,” Jongin affirms from the side and Sehun almost wants to kiss him. His tone says: no-nonsense and his gaze relays something similar. “We’re friends. Honestly.”

The older man continues to look at Jongin, almost like he’s sizing him up and making sure that he’s not lying to him. Eventually he seems to find what he’s looking for and he gives one simple nod, turning away towards the van without a word.

Jongdae looks at the vacated spot with a furrowed eyebrow.

“What’s up with him?”

Sehun just sighs.

“Not sure.”

 

“He likes you.”

Jongin isn’t looking at him. He’s staring at the rest of the SMTOWN members who are making their way into the venue, dressed up all nice and flashily for the event. The lighting is ambient and warm, making Sehun feel fuzzy when he catches a glimpse of Kris walking through the doors, fairy-lights illuminating his figure. They’re all dressed rather casually compared to the rest of the SMTOWN members, but the older man still continues to look good in his black skinny jeans and button down shirt.

“I know.”

Jongin turns to face him, his eyebrows smushed together. Sehun has half the urge to touch the creases on the other’s face, to smoothen them out.

“He looked devastated.”

“I saw.”

“No Sehun-ah,” the nickname causes him to look towards Jongin whose face is still serious. “He looked fucking heartbroken. I couldn’t handle looking at that.”

Sehun drops his gaze, trying to block out the laughter he can hear coming from a few of the Super Junior members.

“Me neither.”

“Like, he didn’t look angry,” Jongin continues as if Sehun did not speak. “He looked like he was told he had a week to live or something, like you _betrayed his trust_. I didn’t realise you guys were so serious.”

“Me neither,” Sehun repeats, but closes his mouth.

Because that’s a lie. He’s known there’s been something between them for a while now. More than awhile. There’s a reason why they always find themselves with each other, whether intentionally or not. The sexual tension between them is practically palpable and Sehun has just been waiting, biding his time until the other decided just when they should get together.

It’s been going on for longer than a measly day. Way longer than when he caught Kris staring at his lips. It’s been going on for longer than a month back when he caught Kris glancing interestedly at his uncovered waist. This _thing_ between them has been going on for so long, it’s kind of ridiculous.

But, since they weren’t together, he decided to do this thing with Jongin and now he’s regretting it all.

“Sehun,” Jongin catches his attention again. He’s looking just as serious as before and the younger takes in a gulp of air. “I need to tell you something.”

Oh no.

“Oh no.”

When Jongin sounds as serious as this, Sehun gets worried. He’s especially getting worried right now at the sight of the other, long-sleeve shirt curled up in his grasp. He’s holding onto the material like a kid, like a baby with a protective blanket and the imagery makes Sehun feel anxious. He can kinda guess what the other is going to say and he doesn’t want to hear it.

There’s a reason why he accepted Jongin’s offer and it’s because he thought the other _didn’t feel this way_. He wouldn’t have accepted at all if he had known, he didn’t want to encourage Jongin’s feelings that he’s unable to reciprocate.

Jongin looks so scared and Sehun wants to hold him, wants to tell him it’s okay. His dark hair is swept back, and Sehun’s able to see just how expressive Jongin’s face is, just how beautiful his friend is. How easy would it be if he was able to love his friend in a way that’s similar to what he feels for Kris. How fucking convenient would that be?

“I’ve been feeling this for a while now but I’ve never told you and I’m… I’m sorry for that,” Jongin continues, not noticing the painful expression that masks Sehun’s face.

“There’s a reason why I asked if we could um, do the whole thing yesterday. Why I really wanted it. And it’s because…”

Sehun’s face contorts, closing his eyes and shadowing the other’s words with his lips.

“You really like me.”

“I really like Kyungsoo—what?”

“What?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
